Edward Elric in a Galaxy Far Far Away
by juniperlei
Summary: Edward saves his brother, and at the all the people of his country, but at a price. He was sent to a galaxy far far away and gets saved by a strange creature named Yoda. He has to return to his home, but can he?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

"I'll give anything just give my brother back !"

A giant blank white space, a smile, Truth, a gate, hands grabbing him dragging him.

"Goodbye Mister Al-chem-ist"

* * *

He gagged on the swampy water that suddenly surrounded him. His heart beat fast as he desperately searched for the surface, but the water made it too dark to see through. He struggled anyways suddenly something grabbed his leg dragging him down; well he assumed it was down.

He desperately kicked at it, he couldn't hold his breath much longer though, and he felt himself slipping. He said he would give anything, and it seemed Truth wanted his life. His struggles started to die down as his energy left him, and then suddenly he felt himself being freed, and lifted out of the water.

The last thing he perceived was a something green. And then he knew no more.

* * *

He dreamt of Al in his body again just talking with Winry. His body emaciated, but his eyes full of life. He wanted to talk to them so bad, he wanted to hug his little brother, and Winry, but for some reason he couldn't make a sound he could only watch.

Suddenly the scene went dark like the closing of a door, and Truth was there smiling at him, and he jerked awake.

He jerked awake sitting up abruptly, his eyes wild as he panted. He looked around as the dream faded into his subconscious. His mind whizzed as he looked at his unfamiliar surroundings, he quickly tried to get up but winced, his leg throbbed in protest.

Wait his leg yes it was there his hand quickly went to his arm, it was there also.

"Awake you are it seems" said a strange croaky voice.

He jumped at the sound and turned towards it and found a strange green creature staring at him. What the hell a toad chimera maybe? He had never seen such a being. Then it spoke again.

"Surprised you are it seems at my appearance maybe?" the strange creature said. It kept looking into his eyes seeming to study them with interest. "Your eyes natural are they?"

What sort of question was that of course they are, gold is a rare color for eyes yeah, but they had never been scrutinized so thoroughly before.

"Yeah? Of course they are what sort of question is that?" he tried to shift his leg and it throbbed in protest again.

"Shit" he grimaced and then he remembered swamp, drowning, being saved. He then realized he was now in a hut of some sort, and defiantly not dead, and the only "person" who he seen so far, was this green creature must have saved him right? Except that didn't make sense how could such a thing save him?

"Move not you must, almost die you did good thing I came by" he smiled kindly at Edward as he said this.

"So you did save me? Thanks… and don't take this wrong way but what the hell are you anyways? A chimera?"

"Strange you are appearing in swamp from nowhere you did, and Yoda I am, chimera I am not, but your name I know not" Not a chimera then what the hell is he like a mutated old man? And what is a Yoda or maybe his name is Yoda?

Edward then realized he hadn't introduced himself and blanched. Ed quickly straightened going into military mode "Edward Elric Fullmetal Alchemist, and that's a long story" he didn't see the recognition he hoped he would see at the title only interest, he then remembered he was in a strange hut thing.

"Where the hell am I anyways?" he asked he looked around curiously. He noted the walls that seemed to made of mud, probably a hut of some sort then.

"My home you are in, and on Dagobah you are, Alchemist you say you are not heard of have I "the green creature looked at him with interest

Edward looked at him with confusion who doesn't know what Alchemy is? Unless he remembered passing through the gate, could he be on the other side of the gate? What happened to Al? Did he get his body back what about everyone else did they get their souls back? He had to get out of here!

He pushed himself up and prepared to stand up and suddenly the green creature was there and gently, but firmly pushed him down.

"Healing you are standing you should not" Yoda said as he pushed him back to lying down. This is guy is surprisingly strong.

"You don't understand I have to find out if everyone one is ok I can't stay here they could need me!" He had to get back.

"Honorable that is, but patience you need, no one you can help when injured you are."Man this guy is persistent.

"Look uh Yoda you might not understand, but I have to go, and trust me I have had worse." He tried to get up again but this time Yoda let him. He quickly limped to what seemed like the exit ignoring his legs throbbing.

When he got there he looked out on the world and was shocked he had never seen such a place, his stomach sunk when he looked at the barely visible stars and noticed they were very different from the stars he was used to. He then realized he is very far away from home, where the hell did the gate send him?

* * *

In a galaxy Far Far away a blonde alchemist met a strange toad creature named Yoda, and his life changed forever.

**Don't think I'll continue this unless y'all want me to review or PM and tell me if you want me to continue, I've got a plan for this story but I have a tone of stories I need to finish, but if y'all really want me to I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars and I don't own FMA.**

"What do you mean there is no way off this planet!?"

"No space ship we have."

"Look I need to get home, I can't stay here!"

"Hmmm a problem that is."

"Damn right it's a problem you crazy toad!"

* * *

"Back you are." Yoda said when Edward entered the hut, but he didn't stop stirring the stew.

"Look you where right okay I couldn't find anything, I could hardly find my way back here." Edward huffed, and then he stomach growled loudly, his blush deepened.

"Hungry you must be." Yoda picked up a bowl and poured some stew in it, and held it out to Ed.

Edward was kinda shocked Yoda didn't even have much of a reaction. Like he knew he would return, and be hungry. Edward stared at the toad guy in wonder, he didn't question him or berate, suddenly Ed felt his respect raising for the strange creature, and then he grabbed the bowl and sat down from his crouched position, still thinking, then he noticed the goop for food in his bowl. It looked pretty gross, but he tentatively took a sip anyways.

He almost gagged.'Okay that's really horrible 'but there was nothing else to eat and he took another sip.

Yoda came over and sat down with him and they ate in silence. Edward occasionally rubbed his throbbing leg, yeah marching around in sludge for a few hours wasn't such a great idea.

Edward then looked around the hut studying everything more carefully. He then noticed something the lights, if there is no one else on this planet how did they have light. No electric company to supply it, well this place apparently has space ships (how ever those work), they are sure to have other advanced things, it was hard just wrapping his mind around other species of sentient beings existing, and then all this new technology.

Edward's eyes dulled as he thought 'Winry would have loved it here.'.

He pushed around the food in his bowl before he took another bite.

Yoda watched the boy, loud, rash, prideful, rude, ill-mannered, temperamental, on the surface, but he also sensed deep kindness, love, loyalty, compassion, bravery, and finally and most of all great pain. To much pain for such a young boy. To much to hide it all, to hold it all within like this Edward Elric does everyday especially now it is especially dangerous. Yoda could tell the boy is strong in the force, he could feel it.

Such feelings could lead him down a very dark path.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating I am, join me you can."

"Ah, no thanks, never been that great at it"

"Calm your mind it will, feel the flow of energy in everything you can, feel it flow through you, ease pain, and calm your thoughts it can."

"You know you're really crazy."Edward said as he laid down to take a nap.

* * *

"Is this all you do cook, meditate, and fix your hut?"asked Edward as he sat on a rock and watched Yoda work.

"Peaceful my life is."Yoda said as he calmly placed more mud on a crack in the hut.

"Seems pretty boring."

Yoda laughed in his strange croaky voice.

"So young you are want adventure, and excitement you do. Peace, and patience you need."

"Yeah advice from a weird toad chimera." Ed said as he rolled his eyes and then continued to watch Yoda slather mud on the side of the hut. Edward watched him for a minute then sighed.

"Look let me help." He stepped forward, and motioned Yoda back the he concentrated, and slapped his hands together,but as soon as he laid his hands down for the transmutation,it felt wrong the energy going through him felt different, and instead of repairing the wall something pushed him back.

"Okay that's never happened before." Edward said. He looked at his hands and then the hut and then he looked at Yoda and who was staring at him.

" Alchemy that is? Or another technique that was?"

"Well not exactly,I was attempting alchemy but it was like the energy was different. It wasn't a rebound or anything, it was just like an invisible energy was pushing me back."

"Strange that is... alchemy you do yes? Explain to me will you?"

* * *

"I'm in a completely different universe, I'm not just on the wrong planet, I'm in the wrong universe!"

"Possible it is, the Force is in all things it is, and if alchemy you do, and never you channeled the Force as you did, then another universe you may be from."

He did pass through the gate did that mean that the Gate connected him to a different universe? That was hard to wrap his mind around, other universes? Just other planets with life on them, and all this technology is mind-boggling, but other universes! He had to get this straight.

"Explain this Force again, and why you think that me not channeling it before relates to it being possible that I'm in the wrong universe."

* * *

"So what you're saying is, that in this universe there is an extra energy that my universe possibly doesn't have called 'the force' and I unconsciously tapped into it, and that maybe the energy I use for alchemy does not exist here, but instead the Force does, and I channeled this 'Force' through these midi whatever and created a slight force push instead of a normal alchemical reaction."

Yoda nodded "Correct you are."

OK that kinda made sense, maybe the Gate doesn't exist in this universe,maybe instead of the Gate and Truth there is this 'Force' exists, and its energy is equal to the Gate, and Truth, then it hit him, so if he had midi-cholrians and was able to channel this Force then did he still have a Gate, was there still a Truth? Then that would mean his Gate, and Truth along with it was traded for these midi-chlorians, and this Force because beings in this universe can not exist without them?

Was the price for his arm, and leg, and Alphonse's body,and the lives of his countrymen the cost of never returning? He would never be able to return.. but wait if this force is like the Gate and Truth, that means it might some sentience like Truth, maybe there is a sort of being like that, maybe even a different sort of path back, different from the Gate and Truth but equal.

"Yoda,In alchemy we have this thing within all people in my uh .. universe called the Gate, it allows us to create alchemical reactions, and the sort of uh gate-keeper is this being called Truth, is there anything like that for the force that you could say use to pass between universes?"

Yoda seemed to think, and study Ed before he answered.

"The Force mysterious it is, surrounds us it does and binds us it does, believe it has sentience I do, and midi-chlorins also. Communicate with the Force they do, and through their whispers you can achieve great feats, but a path to another universe unheard of it is until you I met."

"So do you think it is possible that if I learned how to communicate with this Force, maybe Id be able to return to my universe?" Edward asked hopefully.

Yoda became very serious "Require great intunement it would to communicate at such a level, maybe possible it is, but also not possible it could be, great training you would need, and very strong in the force also."

Training? Who would he get to train him he didn't know anyone but this guy. Then hit him this guy Yoda he knew a lot, well he seemed to for all he knew this Force stuff could be common knowledge, but it sure sounded complicated. Maybe he could teach him. He had to ask to be sure.

"Can you train me?" he asked out right not one to beat around the bush.

**Okay Ill update this story when ever I have the time I had people who really wanted me to continue so I am just don't expect there to be a schedule of when I'll update I know where this story is going. If you have a question review or PM me and I will don't kill me if anything about either fandoms is off, but please tell me if there is anything off that you want to clarify. So Please Read and Review and tell me what you think even if its bad thoughts please tell me I don't mind.**


End file.
